sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brenda Hernandez
Name: '''Brenda Hernandez '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High Hobbies and Interests: Kickboxing, Volunteer Work, Law and Government Appearance: Brenda stands at about 5’3, and is 125 pounds. She’s toned, with defined arms and abs, thanks to several years of kickboxing classes. She has dark, brunette hair, which is naturally curled, and almost always tied back. She leaves two strands of it out of her ponytail, which frame her face like bangs. She wears no makeup whatsoever. She has brown eyes with flecks of green in them, which are almond shaped. Her nose is small, and her lips are relatively thin. She has caramel colored skin, with some small dark freckles covering it throughout. On the day of her abduction, she was wearing a teal tank top with a black sweatshirt over it, with black track pants and pink and gray sneakers. Biography: Brenda was born to Andrea and Roberto Hernandez, their fourth of five children. Brenda was the only girl of the group, and was raised Roman Catholic. Andrea was a stay-at-home mother, and while she did play a large role in raising Brenda, Brenda was more influenced by her father and brothers. Roberto, a Detroit Police Officer, was very protective of his children, knowing the dangers of living in the inner-city. Roberto decided, much to Andrea’s chagrin, to teach his sons how to shoot when they turned thirteen. However, when Brenda turned thirteen, Andrea outright refused, believing that shooting was too masculine. Brenda was crushed, feeling like she was lesser than her brothers. However, Roberto was not willing to let his daughter go completely defenseless, and insisted that she take some sort of sport of better protect herself. After several months of fighting, Andrea finally conceded, allowing Brenda to take kickboxing classes. Brenda started taking the classes weekly about halfway through her 13th year, and biweekly once she turned 14. She had a great love for the sport, and was at the gym as often as possible. Eventually, Andrea grew tired of this, and insisted Brenda start doing other things with her time. Andrea brought Brenda to a church organized volunteer event to help the homeless. Brenda was touched by the people she helped, and decided to continue working through the Church and volunteering. There isn’t a cause Brenda won’t help- animal rights, helping the homeless, feeding the hungry- Brenda fights for them all. One of her strongest fights was against SOTF-TV. She saw the show as pure violence and cruelty, not to mention illegal and disgusting. She often attended protests and signed petitions attempting to ban the show, and outright refused to watch it- despite her brother’s love of the show. This somewhat alienated her from her brothers, as she believed them to be advocators of mindless killing, which was against God’s will. During high school, Brenda began to study law (a choice that was driven greatly by her volunteer efforts), and found herself fascinated by the legal system. The idea that innocent people could go to jail on simple technicalities, whereas guilty people could avoid if if they had good enough lawyers. Brenda was horrified by the holes in the system, and set out to become a defense lawyer and protect the innocent. However, when she told Roberto, he was furious. Roberto argued that he spent his whole life trying to put criminals behind bars, and that defense lawyers were scum who worked to put them back on the street. This fight caused a major rift between the two. Brenda was crushed by her fight with her father, as her father was her hero. She knew that he was only trying to help his city by putting away criminals, but she was also convinced that those people deserved an equal chance of freedom. Though Brenda tried to fix the issue, Roberto refused to listen, believing that Brenda had betrayed him. The two never saw eye to eye on the issue, and remained on extremely rocky terms until her abduction. Brenda is a very sociable person, and is nice to almost everyone. She doesn’t hang out in any particular circles, but her best friends are often other sporty or brainy people. She’s very willing to see the good in everyone, however. Advantages: Brenda is physically fit, and would do well in a fist fight against anyone. She also has high stamina, which is extremely useful. She also has friends in many places, and is kind to almost anyone, which could help her make many allies. Disadvantages: While she has experience with fighting, it’s always against unarmed opponents. Her hatred of SOTF-TV might cloud her thoughts, and her selflessness and high regard for her friends might lead to her putting her own survival second. Designated Number: Team Brown no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Nerf Longshot Conclusion: Even with a joke weapon, this one may be able to make a name for herself. Will the daughter of the cop bring justice to the island? Mentor's Comment: I just hope she puts that selfless streak to proper use. She looks like a very valuable asset for our team. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Karen Ruiz Collected Weapons: 'Nerf Longshot (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' Jhamel Thompson, April Stone, Jeanette Buendia, Eloise Winterburn 'Enemies: 'Karen Ruiz '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get you home. I swear to you." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brenda, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Beat The Lunch Line SOTF-TV: *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself *Follow Me, Don't Follow Me *It's Easier To Leave Than To Be Left Behind Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brenda. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters